Brand
Background Life can be hard, growing up on the streets alone can be even harder. Born just outside the hillock that is the holy ground of Anu in Porteur-Du-Soleil. Nothing more than a cub crawling about the cold granite stone, the form of his mothers body the lone thing to cling to. He would never know the woman that brought him into this world, for she gave her life to do so. The reasons for her presence on the temple grounds remained a mystery to him until much later in his life, when his true lineage would be revealed. At first he was going to be brought to an orphanage where he would be clothed, fed and educated until such a time as he could be released back into the community as a person capable of surviving on their own. It wasn't until his second year in Calabria that those plans changed abruptly, though still a child he gained the eye of a priest of Anu through mere chance. As he was being carried down a well lit hall, the torch based lighting fixtures they would pass would quickly spark to greater intensity before simmering back down to their previous glow. Even still, it took some time before it was identified as his doing and not merely the ramblings of a superstitious sister. That is when his life truly changed... He was brought into the temple and raised by one of the priests. Some would come to call him eccentric because of the lengths he took, others might have called him extreme were it not so much the 'pot calling the kettle black,' as it were. Over the years, the boy would come to call the man father and would learn the tenants of Anu and the history of Heliodromancy from this man. Most of all, though, he would be guided in the ways of elementalism. Specifically to hone his natural gifts over the element of fire into a more harnessable form. Around his twelfth year on Calabria, an incident most horrid struck both him and his father cursing them both with maladies to haunt them for the rest of their days. In an experiment meant to teach young Brand, as he had come to be known amongst the temple goers, the ways of fire and combustible materials things went out of control. An easily controlled substance somehow burned magnitudes brighter and hotter than it was ever meant to. Father tried to shield Brand from the flames and in the process burned his hand so badly as to resemble the scaly claw of a jannet more than his own hand. Brand did not escape injury however, as the flames licked at his face leaving scars of their own, the brilliance of the flame also seared his iris's strickening the ability to see at night from him forever. Near his sixteenth year of existence he not only came to understand his abilities but his lineiage as well. It wasn't until a passing adventurer came to rest in the town that everything twist turned upside down. Long ago his father had been branded a heritic by the church for expressing his ideals outside the town and thus outside the legal limits of the Edict of Toleration. While he had sought refuge in the temple, it had not prevented him from being tracked and hunted by more zealous members of the Church of S’allumer. This 'adventurer' happened to be one of those and when the moment struck him, he struck down the only man Brand had been able to call family... The resulting fire made his fathers hand look like a mere paper cut next to the burns inflicted upon the so called adventurer. The fathers dying breaths served to recount to Brand his true lineage. That his mother had been descended from a surviving Akarbite, one which had been close to the priesthood of which he himself had descended. Being two families with long standing closeness he had decided to take him in and raise him as his own. With his last breathes he uttered simply that he had regretted nothing before laying limp against the ground. The fire which had consumed the adventurer's corpse quickly spread to fields and home, far beyond Brands ability to manage with his meager skills. So he fled, taking what possessions he could muster in what little time he had and he fled towards the west... Goals *Craft the Siphon of Brand Gifts *Increased Trait: Body *Strength *Elementalist's Trappings (Red) *Elemental Apprentice *Literacy *Fire Ball *Pilum of Fire *Secrets of Fire Magic *Mystic of Elementalism *Resolve *Insider with Dunwasser Academy *Craft Specialty: Metallurgy Skills Category:Player character Category:Tigers Category:Warlocks